En Sus Ojos
by MixerDazzle
Summary: En un encuentro conflictivo y un accidente lleno de magia, la locura llega al reino de Arendelle, pero el romance llega a la vida de la gobernante de dicho reino, aunque... el romance no siempre es la mejor opción para una reina, pero simplemente es algo inevitable ¿No es así Elsa? "Me gusta, hay algo en sus ojos, que simplemente... me hipnotiza" Es tan... HIPNOTIZANTE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuándo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No es normal ¿o sí? Y menos si quiero estar cerca de alguien" " ¿Quién es? No sabe dónde está ¿Por qué quiero estar con él? Si apenas lo conozco" "wow son tan distintos pero tan similares, pero, no sabe ni siquiera en donde esta o como llego aquí, dice que probablemente la Luna lo mando para algo especial, no sabía que la Luna mandaba personas a distintas partes del mundo" "¿Dónde estará? ¿Será que Hombre de la Luna tiene algo especial preparado para él? ¿Cómo le diré esto a los demás?" " es un extraño, pero no dejare que ningún extraño me quite lo que me pertenece, buscare una forma de separarlos y tener lo que es mío por derecho"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 **¿De donde vienes?**

Elsa, una hermosa mujer que reinaba el reino de Arendelle, un reino lleno de paz y armonía; mientras que en algún otro lugar muy lejano de allí se encontraba Jack, un joven muy apuesto, era el guardián del invierno cuyo centro era la diversión, protegía a los niños de todo el mundo; ambos personajes eran felices Jack consiguió ser visto mientras que Elsa logro controlar su poder, aunque ambos tenían todo lo que habían deseado sentían algo extraño, algo les decía que faltaba algo.

En otro lugar dos personajes discutían sin parar estos dos personajes no eran nada menos que Hombre de la Luna y Mickey Mouse, ambos controladores de distintas dimensiones

M.M.: ¿Por qué lo convertiste en un guardián? Que yo sepa no tiene ninguna cualidad en realidad es irresponsable y egoísta

H.L.: pero que dices de tu "hermosa reina", congelo el corazón de su propia hermana y aun asi tienes piedad de ella

M.M.: ok hagamos algo, tu mandas a Jack a mi dimensión y allí veremos quién es más irresponsable o egoísta ¿de acuerdo?

H.L.: trato hecho

Por lo tanto mientras Jack estaba en Burgess llevando el invierno, después como era su rutina fue al taller de Norte ya que allí pasaba el tiempo libre

Norte: hola Jack ¿Qué tal tu día?

Jack: normal, igual que siempre- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Norte: ¿volviendo a arruinar la pascua?

Jack: perdona Norte pero no lo puedo evitar

Repentinamente un tipo de arena de distintos colores rodeaba al guardián del invierno

Jack: ¡¿Qué rayos es esto Norte?!

Norte: ¡no tengo ni la más mínima idea!- finalmente desapareció, después de unos minutos apareció en un lugar extraño y como de la edad media

Jack: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Bienvenido a Arendelle ¿de qué reino viene?

Jack: ¿Qué? De que hablas ni siquiera se donde estoy

¿?: En ese caso tendrá que discutirlo con la reina

Jack: ja yo no pienso visitar a una reina, que lo único que sabe hacer es dar órdenes y esclavizar personas

¿?: Entonces tendremos que llevarlo a la fuerza

Jack: no puedes obligarme, y créeme que no te quieres meter con el espíritu del invierno y la diversión

¿?: Aquí viven todo tipo de criaturas por lo que ya estamos acostumbrados de hecho pregúntele a la reina

Jack: no pienso visitar a ninguna reina

¿?: En dado caso ¡GUARDIAS!- en ese momento se lanzaron muchos guardias sobre la leyenda, encadenándolo y quitándole su cayado- lleven al intruso con la reina

Jack: hey

Finalmente lo llevaron al gran castillo de Arendelle

Jack: genial, ahora estoy encadenado pero solo aviso que no pienso inclinarme ante una arrogante, fea, superficial, vanidosa, poco inteligente y cruel…- se interrumpió cuando vio bajar a la reina de Arendelle- reina-dijo en un susurro

Elsa: Kai ¿algún problema?

Kai: su majestad este intruso llego al reino sin invitación y no solo esto si no que el insolente joven- señalando a Jack- estuvo ofendiéndola juzgándola sin siquiera conocerla y se reusó a obedecer las reglas de este reino

Elsa: gracias por informármelo llévalo al calabozo, la princesa y yo iremos para juzgarlo más tarde

Kai: como ordene su majestad

Los guardias llevaron al prisionero al calabozo pasaron las horas y finalmente llegaron la Reina y la Princesa de Arendelle

Elsa: buenas tardes señor si estoy entendiendo bien usted llego hoy ¿no es así?

Jack: es correcto pero ni siquiera sé dónde estoy y como llegue aquí

Anna: un momento, usted llego hoy y para llegar aquí debe saber los datos del reino y dice que no sabe dónde está, y para mi significa dos cosas una que viene aquí por una razón y solo una razón

Elsa: Anna explícate

Anna: yo pienso que solo finge para traicionar la corona de Arendelle y quedarse con el trono pero sin antes tratar de conquistarme para llegar a ti fácilmente ¡PERO NO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE LISTO EH ¿QUIEN SE RIE AHORA? PUES JA!

Jack: ¿eh?

Elsa: mira Anna aunque puede ser posible no creo que sea eso

Jack: pues no en realidad estaba del otro lado del mundo, supongo, y estaba ayudando a un amigo en su taller entonces un tipo de magia me empezó a rodear y en cuestión de minutos estaba en un puerto de la edad media, después un anciano me encadeno y me trajo a un calabozo

Anna: que historia tan mas patética

jack: pero es verdad

Elsa: mmm puede ser pero eso me lo tiene que comprobar con un acto de magia

Jack: de acuerdo solo suéltame y devuélveme mi cayado - Elsa obedeció mientras un guardia parado a su lado le daba el cayado a Jack, Jack ya desatado tomo su cayado y con el congelo el suelo

Anna: Elsa…- se quedó cayada por un momento hasta que grito de emoción- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH ELSA ¿TE DAS CUENTA? NO ERES LA UNICA!- entonces volteo a ver a Jack- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Jack: mi nombre es Jack Frost ¿y el tuyo?

Anna: me llamo Anna princesa de Arendelle y hermana de la reina- se acerca a Jack y le dijo en voz baja- se lo que le gusta y lo que no o sea te puedo dar un par de consejitos porque es….- fue interrumpida por Elsa

Elsa: ¡ANNA, RECUERDA QUE YO YA ESTOY COMPROMETIDA!

Anna: ashhh ese tipo lo tiene que arruinar todo, bueno casi todo, pero aun así sigo sin creer que lo hayas perdonado

Elsa: Anna no empieces mejor sigamos- entonces volteo hacia Jack- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones en este reino?

Jack: ya te dije que no sé dónde estoy, pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez la Luna me mando, claro como siempre me deja con la duda

Anna: ¿eh?

Jack: algún día les explicare

Elsa: bueno ¿Qué le parece quedarse unos días aquí en lo que la Luna le da su respuesta?

Jack: gracias pero un favor, no me llamen "señor" o "usted" eso me hace sentir viejo mejor Jack así de simple

Anna: me cae bien ese Jack pero subamos para cenar- los tres subieron y se encontraron con Gerda

Elsa: Gerda ¿esta lista la cena?

Gerda: si su majestad

Elsa: ¿llamo a Hans?

Gerda: si su majestad, está en el comedor con el señor Kristoff

Elsa: bien, ponga un plato más para el joven Frost por favor- en eso Anna se acercó a Jack

Anna: no te desesperes veras que con el tiempo le vas a empezar a gustar- se adelanto

Jack: ¿eh?- subieron y fueron al comedor- wow esto si es un castillo- llegaron al comedor Anna corrió a sentarse a lado de Kristoff y Elsa en la como decirle cabecera (no sé cómo se llama)- disculpen pero ¿dónde me sentaría?

Elsa: a lado de mi prometido- señalando a Hans, Jack obedeció y empezó la cena todos comían tranquilamente y en silencio entonces Anna rompió el silencio

Anna: ¿Qué tal su día?

Elsa: normal como cualquier otro, a que bueno llego el joven Frost

Kristoff: ¿Cómo llego? ¿de dónde es?

Anna: dice que estaba en el taller de su amigo entonces un tipo de magia lo empezó a rodear y en cuestión de minutos estaba en el puerto de Arendelle fue arrestado y eso es todo

Hans: que historia tan mas patética

Anna: es en serio Jack enséñales tu magia- Jack abrió la palma de su mano y se creó un copo de nieve que los dejo asombrados- ¿ven? No miento

Kristoff: wow ahora son dos- dijo asombrado

Hans: si…. Dos…- dijo un tanto molesto

Elsa: ¿estás bien?- dijo tomando la mano de Hans

Hans: estoy perfectamente bien cariño- dijo respirando profundo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios

EN OTRA DIMENSION…

Los guardianes estaban reunidos en el taller de Norte

Hada: ¡¿COMO QUE DESAPARECIO?!- pregunto alterada

Norte: mantén la calma Hada, posiblemente el Hombre de la Luna tiene algo preparado para él y quizás para su bien

Conejo: ¿Dónde podrá estar?- Meme hizo varios signos eso sí, puede estar en cualquier parte

Hada: donde sea donde este, espero que este bien


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Ya Entendí la Indirecta_**

Los dueños de las dimensiones otra vez

M.M.: Jack es un inmaduro, no lo niegues

H.L.: pero si Anna, es igual o más inmadura que él, hasta quiere que su hermana y el estén juntos

M.M.: ¿y? no tiene tanta responsabilidad como las que tú le has dado a Jack

H.L.: pero las tiene

EN LA DIMENSION "FROZEN"

Anna: Jack ¿Por qué estas vestido de una manera tan extraña?

Kristoff: cierto, en mis viajes jamás he visto a alguien vestido igual que tu

Jack: bueno, es la única que tengo, de hecho dudo que sea del mismo mundo

Anna: obviamente eres del mismo mundo y dinos ¿Cómo son tus amigos?

Jack: bueno prácticamente es muy difícil describirlos pero son algo así- entonces creo las figuras de, Hada, Conejo, Meme y Norte

Anna: wow parecen agradables

DISCUSION…..

H.L.: es injusto, están en tu dimensión, te apuesto a que si estuvieran en la mia Elsa se volveria loca

M.M.: mándalos y veras que no es cierto

H.L.: de acuerdo

DIMENSION "FROZEN"

Comían tranquilamente hasta que magia de distintos colores empezó a rodear a Jack, después a Elsa

Anna: ¿QUE ES ESTO?- pregunto alterada

Jack: el mismo tipo de magia que me trajo aquí- desaparecieron

Anna: Elsa ¿a dónde fue Elsa?- dijo tratando de calmarse

Hans: ESE TIPO LA SECUESTRO CON ESA MAGIA, PUEDEN ESTAR EN CUALQUIER LUGAR

Anna: NO, NO ES CIERTO

Hans: COMPRENDE ANNA ESE TIPO SE LLEVO A LA REINA PARA ABUSAR DE ELLA O PEOR- dijo sacudiéndola violentamente- BUSQUEN EN TODO EL REINO

DIMENSION "RISE OF THE GUARDIANS"

Los guardianes pensaban en cómo encontrar a Jack un tipo de magia se presentó en el techo de él salieron Jack y Elsa

Norte: ¡¿JACK DONDE ESTABAS?!

Jack: REGRESE, ESTOY AQUÍ, QUE ALIVIO

Elsa: ¡Y YO NO SE DONDE ESTOY!

Hada: TIENE COMPAÑÍA- se acercó a Elsa- HOLA LINDA, BIENVENIDA AL POLO NORTE, DEJAME OBSERVAR ESOS DIENTES- le abrió la boca- OH LOS TIENES TAN BLANCOS COMO LOS DE JACK

Elsa: ok tengo que mantener la calma, respira contrólate, no pasa nada, es un sueño

Norte: Jack ¿Quién es ella?

Jack: La reina de Arendelle

Conejo: ¿no querrás decir Arendal?

Elsa: ES ARENDELLE- dijo lanzando un rayo que congelo a unos cuantos duendes- hay no, no abras tu corazón

Jack: ya comprendo las indirectas de tu hermana- dijo sorprendido

Elsa: ANNA NO SABE LO QUE DICE

Hada: ¿Quién es Anna?

Jack: su hermana- en eso una hadita llego y se acercó al oído de Hada

Hada: hay no

Norte: ¿Qué sucede Hada?

Hada: mis haditas están algo atareadas por el trabajo y bueno algunas no pueden solas así que yo tengo que recoger dientes

Conejo: te ayudaremos

Hada: gracias pero…- fue interrumpida por Norte

Norte: NADA DE PEROS, ADEMAS TAMBIEN PUEDE AYUDAR…-volteo a ver a Elsa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Elsa: Elsa

Norte: muy bien, también puede ayudar- Meme formo unas cuantas figuras- por supuesto amigo, obviamente yo seré el ganador con hace un año

Conejo: estaba bajo presión por lo de Pitch por eso no gane

Jack: y yo apenas sabia como era el trabajo de guardián

Conejo: me voy lentos- abrió un agujero y se fue, Hada se fue volando, Norte en su trineo, Meme en una nube de arena dorada y Jack estaba a punto de despegar pero…

Elsa: ammm ¿no te parece que te olvidas de algo?

Jack: a si supongo que te tengo que llevar conmigo- se colocó en frente de ella- sube a mi espalda- Elsa obedeció y lo abrazo del cuello y despegaron; recogían dientes y no se olvidaron de las monedas, Norte y Conejo las remplazaban por adornos navideños o huevos de pascua, hacían la misma apuesta de quien recolectaba más dientes, claro que había juego sucio, en todo momento hasta llegar a la casa del ultimo niño, uno de los favoritos de Jack, Jaime, llegaron a la casa del pequeño, Hada ya se encontraba en la casa de Jaime revisando el diente que se le había caído- pareciera que se le cayera un diente cada año

Hada: si, me sorprende

Jack: ¿Qué te sorprende?

Hada: como jamás perdió la fe en nosotros, como fue el primero en creer en ti

Jack: vaya que si- en eso llegaron los otros guardianes

Norte: Jack ¿Dónde esta Elsa?

Hada: cierto ¿Dónde esta?

Jack: uppss, no lo se

Elsa: aquí- dijo mientras entraba por la ventana- sí que sabes cuidar a las personas Jack- dijo sarcásticamente

Jack: lo sé- entonces alzo su bolsa de dientes era más grande que la última vez- ¿cuantos tienes colita de algodón?

Conejo: muchos más que tu- dijo levantando su bolsa de muelas claro más grande que la de Jack

Norte: caballeros, no vale la pena una competición para saber quién es el mejor porque es obvio- entonces puso en el suelo su costal de dientes- soy yo- entonces comenzó a saltar de alegría y gritar, como es su costumbre, pero la luz de una linterna lo paro

Jaime: ESTAN AQUÍ

Jack: asi es

Jaime: WOW- entonces se dio cuenta de Elsa- ¿ella quién es?

Jack: la reina de…. Bueno no estamos seguros

Norte: es la reina de las nieves, debido a que no sabemos exactamente de donde viene

Elsa: ¿y porque de las nieves?

Norte: si Jack crea días helados y es Frost y tu nieve eres la reina de las nieves

Jaime: ¿también crea nieve?- Elsa asintió- harían buena pareja

Elsa: no no no, yo ya estoy comprometida con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur

Jaime: ¿Quién es ese?

Elsa: ¿no saben quién es el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur?- nadie respondió- el décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur tratando de matar a la reina de Arendelle

Jack: un momento ¿te comprometiste con alguien que trato de matarte?

Elsa: si

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Elsa: se arrepintió, cambio y estamos enamorados ¿Por qué más?

Jaime: bueno fue un gusto conocerte, hasta luego- se durmió


End file.
